


Doing It Right

by Ilthit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Handcuffs, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: The clicking of handcuffs around her wrists is nothing new to Olivia. What's odd is that the sensation that accompanies it is wholly different.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Doing It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains memories of bad sex.

The clicking of handcuffs around her wrists is nothing new to Olivia. What's odd is that the sensation that accompanies it is wholly different.

Every time she's let a man do this to her, there's been a side of self-loathing involved--and the need to let go, the need to surrender to get through the sex, to get to a place beyond herself. She let him clap her in irons, she deserved everything she got.

But with Alex's hair whispering across her collarbone, Alex's lips latching on to her nipple, she feels something else entirely.

She feels full of light.


End file.
